


A Harvey Girls Tickle Fight

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Harvey Street Kids (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorable, Belly Tickling, Comedy, Cute, Female Tickling Female, Friendship, Gen, Humor, No Romance, No Sex, No Smut, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Truth or Dare, feet tickling, playful tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: A game of Truth or Dare turns into a little tickle war between Audrey, Dot and Lotta.Note: Meant for cuteness and entertainment only, please don't flame.
Relationships: Audrey & Dot & Lotta (Harvey Street Kids), Audrey and Dot and Lotta (Harvey Street Kids), Audrey/Dot/Lotta (Harvey Street Kids)
Kudos: 2





	A Harvey Girls Tickle Fight

It was a lovely day on Harvey Street, and the Harvey Girls were in their trailer. Since they'd finished solving some of the kids' problems, they were taking a break with a quick game of Truth or Dare. For this game, they were sitting on the floor in a circle, with an empty soda bottle in the middle of the circle.

Lotta placed her hand on the bottle and spun it around. After a few seconds of spinning, the end landed on Audrey.

“Audrey?” Lotta asked, “truth or dare?”

Audrey thought long and hard about what to choose. Then she said, “Truth.”

“Are you ticklish?” Lotta wanted to know.

Audrey’s eyes widened and pupils shrunk as soon as she heard the question. Then she looked away, blushing in embarrassment.

“Uh, no...?”

Lotta couldn’t help but chuckle at her reaction.

“Well, okay,” she responded, rather unconvincingly. "If you say so.”

Audrey couldn’t tell, but Lotta had a little trick up her sleeve. Then it was Dot’s turn. She took the bottle, but before she spun it, she did some math in her head to calculate who it would land on. Finally she gave it a good spin, and when it slowed down and stopped, it landed on Audrey again.

“Audrey, if I may ask,” said Dot, “truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Audrey replied.

“Okay, I dare you to...” Dot looked over at Lotta and decided to fulfill her wish. She looked back over at Audrey. “I dare you to let Lotta tickle you.”

“What?!” Audrey winced in shock. Did Dot just ask that?

Lotta smiled playfully as she raised both of her hands for Audrey to see. Then she placed both of her hands on Audrey's sides and began to stroke them gently. Audrey immediately started giggling and twitching around.

”Hahaha, hahahahaha!” Her laughter sounded quite different than Dot and Lotta were used to hearing from her; it sounded adorable. “L-Lottahahaha!! What are you doing?!”

”I'm giving you some tickles, silly!” Lotta replied. She moved one of her hands over to Audrey's belly and tickled her there as well. Her friend's increasing laughter told her that she was more ticklish there.

”Hahahahaha, ahahahahahahaha!!” Audrey squirmed around a bit faster as she blushed; she probably didn't enjoy having her tummy tickled. Or maybe she was just laughing harder.

Dot was watching, giggling in amusement with her hand over her mouth. If one of the Bloogey Boys or a hostile animal were tickling Audrey, she would've interfered, but this was just friendly play between her friends.

”I wonder...” Lotta said to herself. She pulled her hands away from Audrey's belly, then looked down at her shoes.

Audrey was holding her sides with both hands, still blushing in slight embarrassment. She was panting repeatedly and trying to catch her breath – but then gasped when she saw Lotta pulling the laces on her shoes apart.

”No... please!” Audrey begged, but Lotta had already undone them. Before she could pull one of her shoes off, however, Audrey caught her breath and sat up. “You already tickled me once, Lotta, now it's my turn!”

”Huh?” Lotta looked at her in what seemed to be confusion, but then Audrey placed both of her hands on her belly and began tickling away. Lotta began to laugh as well, and it arguably sounded even sweeter than Audrey's laugh.

”Hehehehehehe!! A-Audrey!! Hehehehe, it ticklesss!! Hehehehehe!!”

”I know.” Audrey chuckled at the sound of Lotta's laugh and continued tickling her. She moved one of her hands to her sides, causing her to laugh even more.

”Hehehehe, hehehehehehehe!! I-it's just a dare, Audreyhehehe!!”

”Yeah? I told you I didn't want to be tickled,” replied Audrey, “now you're paying the price.”

As amused as Dot was that Audrey was tickling Lotta in return, she decided she didn't want to be left out of this. While Audrey was still providing Lotta's belly and sides with tickles, Dot reached her hand over to Audrey's ribcage and wiggled her fingertips against it. It was safe to say that the sensation not only worked, but caught her off-guard.

”HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Audrey immediately stopped tickling Lotta and pulled her hands away from her, then turned to look over at Dot. “Why, you...!”

”How could I resist?” Dot replied, almost looking like she had a cat smile.

Audrey raised one of her hands up for Dot to see, and then tickled one of her sides for about five seconds. Dot gave a cute laugh in response, but as soon as her tickler had pulled her hand off, she placed one of her hands on Audrey's belly and tickled her as well. Audrey laughed as well.

”Hahahahahaha!! S-stop it!! Hahaha!!” Audrey begged, holding both of her hands out in an attempt to defend herself from the tickles.

”I'll only stop if you stop tickling-- MEEE!!” Dot squealed and giggled in the midst of her sentence, on account of Audrey placing her hand squarely upon her tummy. She had to stop and pull her hand away from Audrey in response.

”Looks like I've found her spot!” Audrey held both of her hands to Dot's belly and began tickling away. “Ticky-ticky, tickle-tickle!”

“Hahahahahahaha!!” Dot began to laugh even more as she squirmed around. She was blushing a bit, too. “N-no, please! Have mercy! Hahahahahahaha!!”

But Audrey continued tickling her for a few seconds, so Dot had to reach up and grab her hands in order to get them to stop. They held their hands in one another's, one trying to push the other away for an extra go at tickling them.

”What's the matter? Can't take a few little tickles?” Audrey asked, teasingly.

As they continued to try and push each other away, Lotta went up behind Dot and started tickling her sides (not unlike that time where she'd tickled FruFru so she wouldn't spray Dot with that hose). Dot gasped, and then started laughing again as she let go of Audrey's hands.

”Hahahahahahahaha!! L-Lottahahahaha!!” Dot was twitching around as she laughed, even as she tried to cover her torso with her hands. “Ahahahahahaha!"

Lotta pulled her hands away from her and giggled in amusement. Dot looked at her, not realizing that Audrey was chuckling as well.

”Oh, Lotta...” Dot said, playfully.

She reached one of her hands up to tickle one side of Lotta's ribcage, which sent her into a fit of adorable giggles as she squirmed around a bit. Audrey placed one of her hands over her mouth as she struggled not to laugh; seeing Dot tickling Lotta was actually pretty amusing. Before five seconds had gone by, however, Lotta stepped away from Dot. Both of her friends could see that she was blushing quite hard.

”You didn't tell me that was your tickle spot, Lotta,” Dot mentioned with an amused chuckle.

Lotta blushed even more at first, but then she remembered that she had tried to remove Audrey's shoes. They weren't off her feet yet; she'd just untied them earlier. She tapped Dot's shoulder gently, then pointed to Audrey's shoes. Dot nodded in understanding, while Audrey just looked at them in curiosity.

”Uh, what are you doing?” Audrey wanted to know.

”Audrey,” Dot said as Lotta walked away from her, “did you know that everybody is ticklish? Some of us are more ticklish on certain parts of our bodies than others, you know.”

”Yeah, I knew that,” said Audrey. What she didn't realize was that Lotta was removing her shoes and her socks. “I knew that the minute we started tickling each other!”

”That being said,” Dot went on, “there is one part of the body that's well known for being particularly ticklish.”

”And what's that?” Audrey asked, but Dot didn't reply. She simply moved back a bit.

Just then, Lotta placed both of her hands right on Audrey's feet and began tickling away. “Goochie-goochie~!”

”AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

Audrey immediately burst into a huge fit of laughter, twitching her feet and wiggling her toes crazily as she did so. She couldn't help herself; the one part of the body that was known for being particularly ticklish, and she was being tickled there right now.

Lotta moved one of her hands over to one of Audrey's soles so she could tickle it with both hands. Dot, on the other hand, ran her forefinger up and down Audrey's other foot, which made her laugh even more.

”HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

Audrey was blushing hard as she laughed uncontrollably, and a small amount of tears were coming out of her eyes. She was twitching around madly, and yet, she didn't have the power to move her feet away from Dot or Lotta.

”G-GUYSSS!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, STOP TICKLING ME!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Audrey begged.

But Dot and Lotta kept tickling her for a few seconds, moving their fingertips all over her soles. They couldn't help but agree that Audrey's laughter was simply adorable, and it was worth giving her some tickles just to hear it.

Finally, Dot and Lotta finished tickling their friend and pulled their hands away from her feet. Audrey sat where she was, gasping for air with one hand on her chest. The palm of her other hand was pressed against the floor.

”I gotta say, that was fun,” Lotta admitted.

”Indeed, it was,” Dot agreed.

Audrey just continued blushing as she kept trying to catch her breath.

”We’re sorry, Audrey,” Dot apologized. “We just wanted to return the favor since you tickled us so much.”

”Yeah. I could tell...” Audrey panted a bit more, then finally caught her breath. “And it’s alright, I pretty much got what I deserved.”

She reached over to her socks and put them back on, pulling one sock over the other each time. Then she put her shoes back on, making sure to tie them after she’d gotten them on her feet.

"Though I gotta say, it really was fun," Audrey mentioned when she caught her breath. "I think I had more fun tickling you guys than being tickled myself, though..."

"I'm sure we all did," said Dot, "but it's alright."

"There's nothing like sharing some tickles with your friends when there's nothing better to do," said Lotta.

"You said it," Audrey replied. Then an idea about what to do next came to her. "Well, now that we're done with all this, how'd you girls like to watch some movies with me?"

"Sure!" Dot and Lotta replied.

The three of them got up and went over to the television, to which their collection of DVDs sat. Audrey picked a random movie, placed it in the DVD player, switched it on, and then sat down on the couch to watch it with her friends. They more or less forgot about their tickle fight as the movie began, but what they didn't forget was how much fun it had been - or how ticklish they all were.

Perhaps the next time they did something like this, they'd have to go easier on each other - not that that would be a problem. That being said, if one of the other kids wanted to join their next tickling session, the Girls would have to warn them just how ticklish they were before they started. Hopefully that wouldn't be a big deal, either.


End file.
